


You Don't Know Me

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: You wake up in one of your favorite movies. However, sitting in front of a screen and watching it is very different than living it.What happens when you manage to catch the attention of not one, not two, but all three of your favorite characters?Previously titled Across Dimensions. This title is from the song You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies. Thought it fit better.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Jonathan Crane/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> There is mentions of a panic attack. I've never had one, I'm just going off what I've read about them.

The moment I became aware of my surroundings, I was confused. I'd fallen asleep watching The Dark Night trilogy. I'd already finished Batman Begins and had been about halfway through The Dark Knight when I'd passed out. I was close to a full blown freak out because I'd fallen asleep on my _couch._ I was definitely not on my couch anymore and my bed had never been this soft.

When I finally forced my eyes open and sat up, I was assaulted with not only bright light shining in from the large windows - were those French doors?! - but also with a throbbing pain in my head. My vision swam for a moment and I was briefly worried I may get sick on the dark carpet. When the sudden bout of nausea passed, I looked around. The more I saw, the more I liked. The room was essentially exactly what I wanted, but couldn't afford.

The walls were a deep purple with black lacy patterns. The four poster bed was made of cherrywood and the blanket on it was the same shade of purple as the walls, minus the black silhouette in the center. It took me a moment of studying it to realize it was a wolf with its head thrown back, like it was howling.

Before I could continue to study the beautiful room, the door opened. My head snapped towards the door, my stomach twisting as someone walked in. He looked familiar and it took me a second to realize _Michael fucking Caine_ was walking closer to the bed, dressed like a butler and smiling like we'd known each other for years. I was confused and vaguely terrified.

"Ah, Miss L/N, you're finally awake." He watched me and frowned when I didn't respond beyond staring at him with wide eyes like I didn't know who he was. Which, to be fair, I technically didn't! "You don't know who I am, do you?" He didn't seem to expect a response. "The doctors did say your memory might be a tad bit...foggy. Master Wayne isn't going to like this." That last bit he seemed to mutter to himself as he left the room.

I let out a choked noise. Master Wayne?! I was close to a panic attack. My heart was beating rapidly, my breathing was coming much faster than it should, and the edges of my vision was beginning to grow dark. My hands were shaking, my ears were ringing, and my chest hurt.

Suddenly, I could just barely make out someone speaking, calling my name. I felt a hand grip my wrist, pressing my palm into a firm chest. I could feel the person's heartbeat under my palm, could feel their chest expanding as they breathed. I couldn't really understand what the person was saying, but I knew I was having a panic attack and that I needed to copy their breathing.

When the tunnel vision began to clear, blood rushing in my ears was no longer the only thing I heard. I could hear a soft but deep voice, speaking gently.

"That's it. Breathe with me. Just breathe."

I blinked a few times and my vision cleared enough for me to see a man kneeling on the bed in front of me. The panic still clouding my mind prevented me from really thinking about who it was, but when he saw I was partially coherent, he spoke again.

"Name five things you can see."

I blinked in confusion, the gentle command taking a moment to process, but when it did, I spoke, my eyes flickering around the room. "The design on the walls. The desk in the corner. The color of your eyes." I took a shaky breath in. "My hand on your chest. The color of the comforter."

"Good. Name four things you can hear."

"Your voice. The blood rushing in my ears. Your breathing. My breathing."

He nodded. "Name three things you can feel."

I took another shaky breath. "You're heartbeat, the fabric of the comforter, and the rise and fall of your chest."

He smiled gently. "Very good. Two things you can smell."

I breathed in slowly through my nose. "The fabric softner used to wash the clothes I'm wearing." I paused, licking my lips. "You're cologne."

"Alright, and what's one thing you can taste?"

"Salt." I was confused by the taste before I suddenly realized I had been crying. I wasn't anymore. My mind was clear, my breathing and heartbeat were normal.

"There you go. You're okay."

I was finally able to focus on just who was kneeling in front of me. I blinked, unable to keep myself from staring because I couldn't believe that Christian Bale was kneeling in front of me.

"What..." I trailed off, watching as his smile slowly faded. My mind whirled and I needed to know what was going on. "Who are you? Where am I?" I nearly went into another panic attack when he answered.

"You're at Wayne Manor. I'm Bruce Wayne."


End file.
